Removable circuit modules such as "cards" that can be installed in large computers, may have a large number of terminals that must be connected to a corresponding large number of terminals on another circuit, such as a nonremovable circuit in the computer. For example, the removable card or module may have several rows of conductive pads extending parallel to the edge of the card, with the pads along each row spaced perhaps 10 to 25 mils (1 mil equals 1 thousandth inch) apart along a card having a length of perhaps 20 to 30 inches. It is often desirable to provide a zero insertion force connector to avoid damage to the card and to the connector contacts. Since the contacts are very small and closely spaced, it is important to closely control relative contact position to keep them spaced from one another, and to closely control their terminal ends which move against the pads on the card. A connector which closely maintained relative contact position and closely positioned the terminal portions of the contacts, in a connector of rugged and relatively low cost design, would be of considerable value.